Captured!
by Idril Ar-Feiniel
Summary: Haldir and several of his friends have been fighting to liberate a village, a human village, in Rohan. But the battle goes ill and they are the only survivors. The Orcs have captured them and it is up to them to survive. Who will survive? One shot w/ chap
1. Chapter 1

Elgarain looked over at Haldir; he was shouting at the men trying to get them to move faster towards cover before the next volley of black shafts rain down upon them.

"MOVE YOU LOT OF SLUGS! MOVE!" Haldir shouted louder, rain driving several strands of hair into his eyes. Elgarain stopped short and looked back; _there is not enough time already they are pulling their bows back. _She booked it towards a small arch and hid. Elves surged around her, trying their best to find cover, some even under piles of bodies.

"FIRE!" They all heard that one command that would claim the life of so many. To Elgarain it seemed as if time slowed down, arrows hung in the air just before they started whistling down. Cruel black feather stuck out of many of the Elves who had not found some place to take cover. Elgarain hid her face as tears started to pour down her face. Many of them she knew, many of them she knew had young families. Laughter rang out over the field and broken walls-cruel heartless laughter.

Haldir coughed, he had found a small building that gave him only just enough shelter. The inside was not a pretty sight: a man sheltering his wife and children had been slaughtered days ago, before the Elves had come to liberate that town. He stood up dust floated around him; some shafts had made it to the floor narrowly missing him.

"Everyone to me, El get the others get them here now!" He coughed again and looked around at who was left, _not much so many lives wasted. _Haldir cleared his throat

"Haldir...there are five of us..." She looked over her shoulder.

"I only see three, El." Haldir re counted, sure enough there were three.

"I included us in the count...so many people...gone just like that." She stared, at nothing in particular, numbly. El and the others looked back at the Orcs getting closer to where they were.

"We can stand and fight, but we will fall." Ranain said; his face was blackened by soot from a building that he had hid in. That building had been on fire.

"Or we can run, flee to the woods." El said as she motioned towards the forest: Fangorn's Forest.

"Either way is suicide." Palan said; he, like so many others, believed the stories of the oldest forest in Middle Earth.

"We could surrender. That way we might not die." Trelan spoke up; he was the youngest of the five of them.

"Are you kidding me? Trelan, we would become their form of entertainment, either to the day we die or for eternity! Would you like that?" Haldir sighed, he hated being the March Warden at times.

"No I am not, at least then we'd have a chance..."

"A chance, Trelan?" Elgarain glanced back over at the orcs, maybe half a mile away but no more than a mile.

"We have to make a decision now, and it has to be a group vote." Ranain leaned on his bow. Weary from the fight, he felt as if he could no longer drag himself forward. Haldir glared at him, "I will not have my men used for the cruel sport of the orcs."

"Haldir, face it you know that we don't have the strength to survive the Forest, and we don't have enough to fight them. So why not just give in?" Elgarain replied, shocked at what came out of her mouth.

"El, you're a woman it would be much, much worse for you!" Palan sighed and picked up a sword from the ground.

"So what, Palan? Am I not entitled to make my own decisions?" She glared at him; _just because I am a girl does not mean I am incapable of looking after myself! _She huffed in her mind.

"Well, it's just that, because you are a girl we are kind of supposed to protect you..."

"Guys, I think our choice is made for us." Ranain had dropped his weapons and put his hands up. The others quieted their bickering and followed suit.

"Elves caught in a trap! This is too good to be true, and because they were fighting. So much for the calm gentle people you would have us believe you are!" Ugluk came forward followed by Fang and Zilarg.

"Shut up, Ugluk. You may have won the battle, but not the war." Haldir spat on the ground at the Orc's feet. His comment was might by a blinding pain in his stomach. The butt of a spear had been rammed into him.

"You are in no position to do that, Haldir." Zilarg laughed cruelly and raised his spear again, but Ugluk stopped him.

"No point in spoiling them now, Zilarg! You will have your fun soon enough when it comes to the torture tables at Sauron's wonderful palace!" More laughter met the prisoners' ears. Five Orcs came forward and chained the Elves' hands together, purposely making them tighter than they should have been.

Palan felt them getting tighter each time he tried to pull his hands apart. Ranain just stared ahead, ready to except whatever fate would dish out on them. Haldir talked with Elgarain quietly, scheming a way to get out of their grim future. His middle still ached from the blow that he had received.

"Come on! We have to be back to camp before sun down!" Ugluk shouted to his men, groaning they got up and forced the prisoners on a rather gruelling pace through rocks and steep hills.

"Haldir, how far are we from Edoras?" Palan whispered through his teeth as they ran.

"About a league maybe more, it seems so far away now. Why would you ask, Palan?" Haldir answered not even glancing over at Palan.

"Because, the Orcs are running towards Edoras...we might be free soon." Palan smiled at Haldir, then stopped as an Orc behind them grunted something about the pace being too fast for his liking, and in the sun!

Elgarain and Ranain felt their legs getting heavier, they were several Orcs ahead of Palan and Haldir, Trelan was somewhere on his own up ahead.

"I wonder how the others are faring." Elgarain said to herself out loud.

"Probably the same as we are, tired and sore." Ranain answered.

"Who said anything about being sore?" El looked over at him; she was tired yes, but not sore. It was getting darker, and the Orcs were getting even more tired than before. It was evident in the way that they were dragging their feet and stooping lower than normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the chapter mix up! I thought I had posted the second chapter, apperantly the part i deleted was the second chapter. So here it is. Sorry!**

"Alright, hold, we are having a breather!" Panting, Ugluk, who had bent over and coughed a few times before 'straightening' up again, glanced over at the Elves making sure that they were in no condition to run away. The Orcs began to set up a rough camp.

"Sir, we have heard from the scouts of a smaller band of Goblins that are coming this way." Zilarg ran over to where his captain shouted orders.

"Really? Goblins so far away from Moria why?" Ugluk snarled, he had no love for Goblins, even if they were technically fighting for Sauron as well.

"I don't know why, maybe they heard of a battle and wanted some fun." Zilarg looked up at his captain, he feared him greatly. Ugluk was known to kill anyone who disobeyed him.

"Hmmm keep an eye out for them, if you see them hide the prisoners in one of the tents. We don't want them spoiling our fun." Ugluk had another plan, one that only he and a few others know about. Because of his hatred for the Goblin kind, he had been planning to attack them in daylight. Even if that meant he and his men were in sunlight even that easy won battle against the Elves had happened on a grey day.

"Aye, sir." The Orc shuffled off, bumping into things as he went shouts of, "WACH IT YOU NO GOOD MAGGOT!" Were heard all over the camp ground as he continued to amble along.

Haldir still felt that horrible pain in his stomach and his ribs. Elgarain and Palan had to hold him down as Trelan felt to see if there had been any breakage. Two cracked ribs and one badly bruised abdomen. An Orc came over to where they were doing their best to help their friend.

"What's his problem eh?" The Orc laughed, it sounded more like gravel grinding on metal.

"Two broken ribs and bruised abdomen, Orc, that's his problem." Ranain glared at him and stood up towering over the Orc.

"Well then make him drink this." The Orc pulled out a small flask, inside was a dark liquid. Orc medicine tasted beyond horrible, but with Elbereth's help Haldir gulped it down.

"Aye Elbereth!" he groaned, his head flopped back onto the small bedroll they had been given. Even if it was the enemies' draught it worked wonders. Pain was numbed, and the bones were already starting to fuse back together again.

"That was fast..." Haldir sat up, the pain was numbed but it was still there.

"Rest while you can, Elf." The Orcs meandered towards a fire where three others were laughing and joking about the recent victory.

"...yes you would think that the Elves...having been outnumbered heavily..." The Orc's voices faded in and out.

"We should tie them up, maybe gag that one named Palan. He looks like a sorcerer." More shuffling feet were heard. The tent flap opened and some more Orcs came in and tied them all up.

"Eh? What's going on?" Haldir squirmed as the Orc tied his hands to the post.

"We don't trust you Elves. Demons that lot of you, you might be cursing us right now." Answered a fourth, as he tightened the rope on El's wrists, "Particularly him, he's got the look of one of them sorcerer people."

"I'm not!" Palan growled, glaring at them as if his very glance could burn holes through them.

"Come now, maybe we'll un-gag you if you behave." The Orc shoved an oily cloth in his mouth and tied it around his head.

They Orcs left after five minutes of jeering and carrying on. Elgarain looked over at Haldir, she knew he was probably thinking of Aryanna. His fiancé he left at home. She loved Haldir, and in truth was jealous of the relationship they had. She felt bad for him; he might never see her again. The others had fallen asleep, Haldir was still awake.

"Haldir?" She asked quietly in the dark.

"What, El? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, but are you?" She tried to look at him in that dark tent but she could not see him, she did; however, she could hear the others snoring like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes, I think so. I wonder if she knows I'm not coming back. What would she do if I were to die?" Haldir sighed, he knew what it meant to be a feahoon. She could die if he was not careful.

"I am sure she will be fine, and maybe it is best that she does not know." El wanted to go over and hold his hand, to be there to comfort him, but she was unable.

"I want to see her one more time...in case I don't come back..." He felt his voice starting to get shaky, _I can't break down, I must remain strong. _He thought as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

It must have been several hours since they had first set up camp, because the sun had started to come up. Orcs were grumbling about the sun being so bright. Ugluk had a rough time kicking them and trying to get them to pack up. The Elves were shoved out of their tent and forced to walk over to their new captors. Turns out Sauron had sent a new task force. Uruk Hai had come to "Collect the prize." Ugluk had had a rough time also with keeping his Orcs from attacking a bigger—and much stronger—group of Uruk Hai.

"Come on, you Uruks have all the fun! Just because you are Sauron's new pets..."

"PETS? Is that what you think of us you Mordor scum? We are not of Sauron, but of Saruman!"

"Ya ya that's what they all say, but Saruman is a servant of the Dark Lord whether or not you like it is not of my concern." Ugluk stared up into the Uruk's cold hard face. All the Uruk Hai did was pull out his sword. The others followed suit. The Elves—still tied—hoped that a fight would break out, leaving them unharmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugluk jumped back, "Don't you be starting a fight with my boys, Uruk!"

"And why not? So that you can take away the prize?" The Uruk stepped forward. It came apperant that Saruman was acting apart from the Dark Lord.

"No, so we can give the Dark Lord what he wants." The Orc snarled; his fowl breath washed over the Uruk who gagged.

_Come on, just fight already! _El thought she knew that Orc/Uruk friendships were volatile. This one was almost at the fighting stage.

"Why you little scum! Sauron gets all the fun all the time! Saruman is a little tired of your master getting _everything_."

"Sauron does not get everything you stinking Uruk!" The Orc drew closer to the Uruk.

"Yes, just a little more jeering and they will start to fi..."

"WHAT WAS THAT ELF?" Shouted Ugluk.

"N-n-nothing, just saying that if it came to a fight you would definitely win." Trelan laughed nervously.

"You're right, with our ample intelligence..." Ugluk was interrupted by another Orc, "I believe you mean superior intelligence?" Ugluk snarled than continued, "Fine, with our _superior _intelligence we will win this fight!"

The Uruks just laughed, several had already begun to brawl with the offenders. Ugluk was in no mood to lose his prize to the White Hand rats. _Clang, crash, and bang _was heard from all around the Elves as the Orcs and Uruk Hai attacked each other.

"Not only are we getting to see our enemies tear each other apart, but we also get to be free after this!" Trelan said gleefully, the comment was only answered by the dark glares of his friends.

"If they are dead then how will we find the key Mr. Brilliant?" Ranain tried to turn around to look at the younger Elf.

"Well we could work as a team and search them." Trelan answered thinking harder than he had intended.

"Right that is assuming they all are dead at the end of this. What if there are some who survive? Then what?" Haldir pestered him.

"Well we would have to bide our time and wait for the opportune moment." Trelan continued with his fantasy idea.

"Guys, will you please shut up!" Elgarain growled, she was having a very bad day and was not about to listen to her friends tear each other apart by petty arguments.

"Come on, El. We're just having a bit of fun with Trelan!" Palan countered.

"Fun? You call taking someone's hope and tramping on it fun?" Trelan pouted at Haldir who had the misfortune of being right next to him.

It was not a long fight; maybe 15-20 minutes had passed until the Uruks stood over the Orcs victorious. The Elves groaned, Uruks were way worse than Orcs. Orcs were at least Elves turned bad, Uruk Hai on the other hand were just pure evil.

Laughing the Uruks roughly hauled the Elves after them. They ran for many hours until they came to a river. It was probably about 2 days maybe 3 till they got to Orthanc.

"Oh Eru this place stinks." El groaned, the others had the same sentiments.

"Well maybe it won't be this bad in the dungeon." Haldir said as they were lead down a flight of stairs, then another. Ten more flights and they were in an awful dark hole.

"We hope you enjoy your stay." The Uruk nagged.

"Ya you will love this place top of the line jail system it is!" Laughed a second. They were shoved in. Trelan and Palan in one, Ranain and El into a different, and Haldir found himself stuck in a cell with someone else he did not know.

"Escape, get away from here as fast as you can!" A small voice squeaked from the corner.

"Who are you?" Haldir walked over to the frightened person in the corner.

"No one you know I don't think. But you have to leave, they are cruel and they will hurt you." Whoever this person was, they had been there a long time.

"What is your name? What or who are you?" Haldir sat down beside the person, he looked tall but you could not really tell as he was crouched in the corner.

"My name is Elethain Rethil." Elethain coughed and shuddered.

"What? You mean the archer who went missing about 114 years ago?" Haldir sat there his mouth hung open.

"Yes..i've been here for so long, I don't remember how long exactly, but that sounds about right." Elethain coughed again, he pointed to a small cot in the corner, "That is your bed, it's not much but it is better than nothing at all."

"Thank you, but how did you survive?" Haldir got up to stretch his legs.

"Eru's Blessing, something happened to me when I was very small. Let's just say I think I actually met Eru, he gave me a blessing saying that


End file.
